Oil and gas wells may be completed by forming a borehole in the earth and subsequently lining the borehole with a steel casing. In many applications, one or more sections of casing and one or more liners are used to complete the well. In a simplified example, after the well has been drilled to a first depth a first section of casing is lowered into the wellbore and hung from the surface. Cement is then injected into the annulus between the outer surface of the casing and the borehole. After drilling the well to a second designated depth, a liner is run into the well. The liner may then be fixed to the casing by using a liner hanger. The liner is then cemented in place.